LOTM: Decimation S6 P4/Transcript
(Doctor Strange and Tony Stark are seen fighting against Shadows) Tony: Jeez, for a bunch of inter-dimensional soldiers, you'd think they'd be a bit better at fighting! Stephen: This definitely isn't a real challenge. ???: Hey! (Peter and Miles then both swing over) Peter: What's going on over here? Tony: Huh?? Peter Parker?? Miles: He's not the one you're thinking of Mr. Stark. Peter: Yeah, I'm completely different. Tony: Oh. Okay then. Miles: Yeah, it's- (Miles and Peter's Spidey Senses both go off) Peter: Oh crap! Miles: GRIMM!! (The Grimm are seen charging but then they are suddenly struck by lighting) Peter: What the?! (Suddenly lighting appears infront of them, as Raiden appears shortly after) Raiden: Sorry for my delay Defenders. Miles: Raiden! Tony: Who? Miles: Ah right. Mr. Stark, Dr. Strange, Peter. This is Raiden. God of Thunder. Raiden: A pleasure. But we must focus on the battle for now. Tony: Well if he's a god then hey I think our odds just went up. Stephen: Yes, but with those creatures, I sense a dark power growing. Peter: Dark power? Miles: Uhh Peter, fireball! Peter: Huh?? Miles: FIREBALL!! (Peter then turns and jumps as a ball of fire flies past him) Peter: Whoa! Miles:....Cinder. Peter: Huh?? Cinder: Defenders. Surprised to see me? Miles: Not even. Raiden: This woman... I feel a powerful magic in her. And a great darkness Miles: You're telling me. Peter: Oh man! I've fought some scary villains but this is just pushing it Cinder: *Pulls out a pair of fire swords* So. Ready to die Defenders? Raiden: Miles Morales. You and the rest deal with the Grimm. I'll handle her. Miles: Right, come on Peter! Peter: Alright! (Peter and Miles swing off) Cinder: Out of my way. My business is with the Doctor. Stephen: Hm, I take it that this is about the Stone? Cinder: What do you think? Raiden: *Takes fighting stance* I assume that it one of the stones Alkorin seeks? Stephen: Afraid so. Raiden: Then I'll stand by you to protect it. Stephen: Thanks. Tony: I'll go and help the kids. Clearly a fight with wizards isn't one I wanna get involved with. (As Tony flies of, Raiden and Strange prepare to fight. Meanwhile with Leo, he is seen getting pushed back by Shantae who's smacking him with her powerful hair) Leo: OW! DAMN IT!! How can hair be that strong!? Shantae: None of you buniness! *Smacks Leo back some more* Leo: Damn, guess I have no choice! SPECTRE!! (Spectre then appears behind Shantae) Shantae: Huh?? Leo: MAKE HER SUFFER!! (Specter pulls his fist back at Shantae as she turns around. However, Erin rushes up and kicks Leo) Spectre: !! Master! Erin: STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND! Leo: GAH YOU WHORE!! (Leo lands on the ground as Spectre joins his side) Shantae: Thanks Erin! Erin: No prob! (Jack and Scott join Erin) Jack: You okay honey? Erin: Yeah I'm fine Jack. Jack: Good. Scott: Incoming! (Specter suddenly charges in at Jack, punches him away and then grabs Erin before returning to Leo's side) Erin: RAH!! LET GO!!! Scott: DAMN IT NO!! Leo: Spectre, make her suffer. Spectre: Right. (Specter holds Erin with one arm, and then shoves his other arm into her chest. Erin starts to scream in pain) Jack: *Starts to charge* ERIN!! Leo: STAY BACK!! OR I'LL HAVE SPECTRE PULL OUT HER HEART!! Jack: Gnn! (Jack stops as he looks at Erin suffering) Jack: Erin.... Erin: AHHH!!! Leo: So Jack, what's the call? Are you gonna run or fight? Shantae: You're nothing but a coward!! Using Erin as a human shield like that! Leo: Erin is mine to do with as I see fit! If I want to cause her some pain to get a message across, she's got NO choice in the matter! (Jack grits his teeth in anger) Leo: So go ahead, make your move. (The three all stare at Leo and Erin before the scene cuts to Starkiller being thrown through a building) Starkiller: GAH!! You damn brats! Yang: Nice one Deku! Izuku: Thanks! Shade: Not so tough now are you Starkiller?! Starkiller: RAHHH!! *Pushes debris from the building off* (Starkiller charges and clashes his light saber one Yang's robot arm and gauntlet as she tries to block him) Starkiller: YOU CAN'T WIN YOU STUPID GIRL! Yang: Doesn't mean I won't stop trying! (Starkiller then looks at his lightsaber's blade) Starkiller: Gotta give it to you though, I'm surprised your arm is holding up against the blade of my lightsaber. Usually it cuts through most material like butter, but this is a rare exception. (Starkiller is then seen sneaking his other lightsaber's hilt up to Yang's stomach) Starkiller: But, that doesn't mean it'll save your life. (Starkiller is about to activate his lightsaber when he is suddenly grabbed by Tendrils and thrown though a building) Shade: LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!! Starkiller: WHAT?!? Shade: YOU HEARD ME ASSHOLE!! Starkiller: YOU DAMN ABOMINATION!!! Blake: *Joins Shade* You're the only abomination here. And this time, we are gonna end you for good. Starkiller: Not likely! (Meanwhile with Seris as his battle with Alkorin rages on) Alkorin: Come on, can you give me a reason I should take pity on you?! Seris: I don't need your pity Shadow Lord! (Seris slams on the ground and creates giant ice golems) Alkorin: Oh your pets? Your daughter can't do those I hear. Seris: Shut up! KILL THAT BASTARD!! (The Golems charge toward Alkorin) Alkorin: Ah! There's that oh so familiar anger! (The Golems charge in before Alkorin smirks and easily smashes them to bits) Seris: What!? Alkorin: Like I said Lorthare, my power far exceeds the level it was on our last encounter. Seris: You haven't done anything yet to convince me of that!! But you want to take this fight to the next level..... *Creates a blizzard* THEN LET'S DO IIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!! Alkorin: Gladly. (Alkorin smirks as his body glows with purple energy. It then cuts to Alex running around the city) Alex: Dammit, this is getting out of hand! I need to get this figured out and fast! Starkiller: DIE!! Alex: Huh? (Alex turns to find Izuku flying toward him) Alex: WHOA!! (Alex grabs Izuku stopping from hitting the ground) Alex: Izuku you okay?! Izuku: Starkiller… He's on a rampage. Alex: Starkiller? Starkiller: Alex Lorthare! (Alex looks to find Starkiller facing him) Starkiller: I had a feeling I'd see you here! Alex: Starkiller…. So you want to die again? Starkiller: Don't think you're trick will work a second time! ???: NOT SO FAST! (suddenly C. Peter arrives) C. Peter: He's mine. Alex: Peter.... C. Peter: Hello there Alex! Long time no see! Izuku: Crap... Alex: You're still working for Alkorin Peter? C. Peter: Damn right. I'll take ANY chance to get back at you. Alex: Well sorry to disappoint, but that's NEVER gonna happen. C. Peter: Fine then. Let me show you! (Peter charges toward Alex as Starkiller watches) Starkiller: Well, that's one problem dealt with. *Looks at Izuku* Now for another Izuku: Oh crap! (Starkiller charges at Izuku. Back with Jack and the others, Erin is still being torture by Specter and Leo) Leo: Ah you hear those screams? Doesn't it sound nice? Jack:.... Scott: Jack, what's your call?! Shantae: We gotta hurry before he kills her! Leo: You better think fast Jack. I'm getting bored. Jack:.....Leo. Leo: Hm? Jack: I'm gonna ask you one more time. Let her go. Leo: Ha! You really think I'm gonna give her up like that? (Jack looks over at Scott and winks before he nods back) Leo: If you think I'm that stupid, you'd be wrong. Jack: Well, if you don't wanna get hurt I'd suggest you let her go. (Jirosoyu is seen slowly appearing behind Spectre) Leo: Or what? What're you gonna do? Jack: Oh I'm not doing anything. It's your brother you've gotta worry about. Leo: Huh?? (Jirosoyu then grabs Spectre by the throat from behind, causing him to release Erin from his grasp) Erin: *gasp* Finally, it's over! Leo: *choking* WHAT?!?! Scott: Got him! Jack: Nice one Scott! (Erin then goes and runs back over to the three) Erin: Thanks Scott! Scott: Don't mention it. Jack: Well, now that you're free... (Jack glares at Leo) Jack: What's say we teach this asshole a lesson?! Shantae: Let's do it! (Leo looks at the four in horror before the scene cuts to Starkiller fighting against Izuku) Izuku: Hey come on Starkiller, there's no need to kill me! Starkiller: Oh just for that I have yet ANOTHER reason to kill you! (Starkiller swings his blade at Izuku as he jumps around trying to dodge) Izuku: *Thinking* I can't block that saber! It would cut right though me! What do I do!? Starkiller: Hold still already! Shade: HEY!! (Starkiller's eye looks to find Shade charging toward him) Shade: Don't you dare hurt him asshole! Starkiller: Ha! Perfect! (Starkiller turns as Shade goes to stab him, causing Starkiller to slice Shade's hand off) Shade: GAH!! Izuku: SHADE!! Starkiller: Now DIE FREAK!! (Starkiller goes and stabs Shade through the chest. He then smirks) Starkiller: I did it... ???: Actually... (Starkiller feels a hand on his back) ???: You only assisted me. Starkiller: Huh?! (Shade's body then vanishes before Starkiller turns to find Shade behind him unharmed) Starkiller: WHAT?!? Shade: I probably should've mentioned this, but while I was bonded to my friend, I decided to take a few things for myself. (Starkiller swings at Shade again who vanishes and re-appears behind again) Shade: Shadow clones. From my mother's trust partner Blake. Starkiller: Clones?! Izuku: *thinking* Did he say that right? Did Shade actually copy over the effects of Blake's power? (Izuku continues watching as Shade looks at Starkiller with a blank expression) Starkiller: You damn freak. You may have a little upgrade now, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass! Shade: Okay then, try it. Starkiller: Huh?? Shade: Try and hit me. Starkiller: You think I'm gonna fall for that!? Shade: No, but it kept you distracted. (Starkiller looks confused before Yang rams her fist into Starkiller's jaw, knocking him away) Yang: Gotcha! Izuku: Whoa! Shade: NIce one! Yang: Thanks! Blake: *Comes up* So you have my semblance now huh? Shade: Yeah. Hope you don't mind. Blake: Not at all. Izuku: I'm honestly surprised. I didn't think Targhuls could copy that kind of power! Shade: Targhuls can do many things while bonding! Starkiller: But it won't save your lives! (The heroes look over as Starkiller rushes toward them) Starkiller: NOW DIE!! (Starkiller goes for the attack before he is then blasted away by an explosion) Shade: Huh?? Izuku: *gasp* Kacchan! (Bakugo is seen standing back up with his hand pointed toward Starkiller) Bakugo: Next time you should think twice about who you're brainwashing. (Starkiller is seen in a pile of debris before he slowly starts to get up) Starkiller: Bastard....! GNN!! (Starkiller looks to find his arm has been blown off) Starkiller: W-What is this?!? Yang: Well. *Hold up her metal arm* Look who's joined the club! Starkiller: N-NO!!! This... THIS ISN'T OVER!!!! *Runs off* Bakugo: Yeah you better run! Izuku: We did it! We beat him! Yang: All right!! Shade: That's what I'm talking about! Izuku: Sure is! (Izuku then looks over at Alex who is seen struggling against C. Peter) Izuku: But still, we've got one more thing to deal with. Yang: Huh? Izuku: *points* Look! (Yang the others then notice as Alex is overpowered by Peter) Alex: GAH!! C. Peter: Pathetic. Izuku: We gotta help Alex! Blake: Right! Shade: Let's do it! C. Peter: Huh? Alex: Guys? Izuku: Hold on Alex! Shade: Backup's on the way! (The group runs toward Alex and the Corrupted Peter) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts